


From Harry, With Love

by almondjoyz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, Ficlet, Friendship, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, The Quidditch Pitch: Leaving Feast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-08
Updated: 2009-07-08
Packaged: 2018-10-27 12:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10808991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almondjoyz/pseuds/almondjoyz
Summary: Harry didn't forget.





	From Harry, With Love

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** This little fic is dedicated to the loving memory of my cat, Sammy. Rest in peace, sweetheart.

It's been a long time, hasn't it? I'm sorry I forgot about you, but things…happened. In fact, everything this past year happened fast. After I lost you, there was no time to really mourn for you.

 

But that's a poor excuse. I should have made a point of it sooner. When everyone figured out what happened, I closed off the part of my memory that was reserved for you and left it locked up tight. If you were around, you'd never let me get away with it. But then again, if you were around, things would be so different.

 

So, here I am writing to you on the advice of Hermione and the urging of Ginny. At first, it sounded stupid, writing a letter to someone who was dead. After several starts, I think I can do this. There're almost eight different letters started, all crumpled up in the bin. I just need to be honest, and clear my head. 

 

The thing I remember most is that you were my first friend. You didn't judge me. You didn't care that I was Harry Potter. You cared about me…just me. You were loyal and yet had a terrible temper, and let me have it whenever I made you mad. But you always forgave me, didn’t you? Although, most of the time you were mad at me was pretty lame. I did say I would be honest.

 

At school, everyone liked you. People always recognized you when they caught a glimpse of you. I was proud to call you mine. It was the first time that I had something that other people wanted; but I would have never given you up. Never.

 

Since you've been gone, my life has changed. I'm no longer the awkward kid I was when we met. A young man with a fast-paced career has taken that skinny boy's place. I'm in love; I have great friends and people that love me as family.  

 

But you know, without you here, it just doesn't seem right. No one can fill the hole you left behind when you died. I've tried to, but had to give him up. I expected him to behave like you, simply because you looked alike. But he was just…not you. I couldn't really put my finger on it. Ginny thought I was being judgmental; Ron just thought I was mental. But they never had someone like you. You're irreplaceable.

 

Wait, I have to stop doing that. I can't let myself wallow in the memory of you. I have to move on. Funny how I've been able to get past losing the others that've died in the war, but you remain the one with some sort of hold over me.

 

I think I know why I feel that way about you now.

 

I was the target of that curse. You were innocent. You were just there, along for the ride, and I let you die. It all happened so fast—flying away, being chased, the mid-air battle and then…the curse that hit you. You looked at me with your big eyes as if to say "Why, Harry? Why am I dying?" And all I could do was let you go. I wasn’t able to bury you. I had no chance to say goodbye. You were gone in a flash.

 

Everyone else who died had a choice: Colin, Remus, Tonks, Fred, Moody and so many more. The choice was made for you; I killed you almost as if I wielded that wand. To deal with it, I partitioned you off, filing memories of you to review at another time. Trouble is, I never took out those files for debriefing and to close the case.

 

So I hope this letter has accomplished this, my friend. I'm working on making peace with your death and letting your memory go. You meant more to me than I ever said, and I'm sorry I never told you how I felt. You showed me with your little presents, even though they were disgusting. You were a better person than me. Even if you were an owl.

 

I miss you, Hedwig. Thanks for being my friend and never letting me get away with anything.

 

With love, 

 

Harrysa


End file.
